In previous automatic transmissions having an electronic transmission range shift (ETRS) feature, electro-hydraulic solenoid/valves (solenoids) have been used to provide pressurized hydraulic fluid to a hydraulic servo that rotates the manual shaft to release and place the vehicle transmission in park. Particularly in cold environments, the time necessary for the hydraulic servo to return the transmission to park after such a shift command, though not long, may be viewed as less than optimal. Accordingly, it has been determined that improvements in return to park actuators for automatic transmissions are desirable.